Who to Choose?
by Layla Loves Twilight
Summary: What happens when two werewolves imrint on Bella? Who will she choose? Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Who to Choose?

Written By Layla Loves Twilight

Prologue

I had two wonderful people standing in front of me. They wanted me to make this very important decision. I would be happy with whoever I chose, I knew that much. The problem is that the person I didn't choose would be in pain, all the time. I couldn't just choose neither of them, it was impossible. It wasn't that easy.

My life was never that easy.

I loved both of them. I wish I could find a healthy middle spot in this whole situation, but I knew I couldn't. The quote, "The course of true love never did run smooth." came to my mind. My head was too cluttered with more important things to remember where it came from.

I had already thought out my decision the night before. I had a feeling that today was the day. I knew who I wanted. I just couldn't get the words to come out of my mouth. I knew as soon as I spoke the words in my head that one of these people I loved so much would be crushed. But I had to do it.

I opened my mouth and started to tell them my decision.

**Hi! I didn't have time to write a full chapter, but I will soon. I haven't quite planned this story out yet, but this is the prologue. I hope you guys will like it. Please review and subscribe. Sorry, can't tell you who the two werewolves are until I actually decide who they are. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I already have people adding me to their story alert for this story! I'm so excited! Don't worry, I will still be updating Full Moon 2. Don't forget, I have to get seven new reviews or private messages before I update again. So far I have gotten two. I'm going to do the same with this one and I need to get three reviews before I'll update again. Thanks to the people who have already reviewed for your kind words and please tell your friends. Enjoy!**

Who to Choose

By Layla Loves Twilight

Chapter 1

BPOV:

I hopped into the passenger seat of my truck. It was nice not to have to drive. It was nice to be able to enjoy the scenery without having to pay close attention to the road.

Jacob was driving. We were headed down to La Push to hang out on the beach. We planned on swimming and he said that if the weather let up, we would go cliff diving like last weakend. I was really looking forward to it. I was always looking forward to hanging out with Jake. He made me feel alive, like the sun was shining down on me, despite the constant overcast of Forks, Washington. He had always had a crush on me, and I knew it for a fact. He had told me multiple times. I think he even told me when we were about five!

He also had a secret that I had just recently learned about. One that I could never speak of to anyone but him. One that was, at times, more precious than the Cullen's vampire secret.

My best friend Jacob was a werewolf.

Him and his pack were wolves that hunted vampires. They were huge wolves. Even taller than me. Jacob's fur was rusty brown, like his skin.

I took to staring at Jacob a lot. He was beautiful, in a way. He was very muscular, and since his temperature was always 108 degrees, he often ran around with his shirt off. He was 6'5 and had short, black hair.

I hardly noticed when we arrived in La Push. I was lost in my own thoughts. I did that often since Edward left. Jacob almost had to slap me on the side of the head before I realized that it was time to get out because we were at the beach. I jumped out of the truck and helped Jake get our cooler. We expected to be here all day, so we brought food. A lot of food because Jacob ate a lot of food because he was constantly growing.

We chose a spot on the beach that was virtually free of rocks, which was hard to do, considering that three- fourths of the beach was covered in them. "Bella, before we go swimming, do you want to paly ten questions?" Jacob asked. I agreed. What else did we have to do, and I was bored.

We asked each other ten stupid questions that we already knew the answer to. We were just about to go swimming when Jacob's pack came up to us. I wasn't really scared of them. I was intimidated, though. They looked friendly enough today, so I waved and shouted, "Hey,guys!"

They waved back and eyed Jacob and I. I wasn't sure, but I guessed that they were still under the impression that I was Jacob's girlfriend. I had to hold back a giggle at that thought. Jacob was good- looking and he was my best friend, but I couldn't date him. Not when my heart belonged to someone else.

I recognized five out of the nine wolves. They were Sam, the alpha, Quil, Embry, Jared, and Paul. The other four were strangers. I remembered Jacob telling me that there were a few new wolves, Seth and Leah Clearwater and Collin and Brady. I figured the older looking ones were Collin and Brady, and the two that looked alike were Seth and Leah.

"Hey! Bella, this is Collin, Brady, and Leah and Seth. They're the new wolves." I said hi. I felt am elusive pull toward something, or someone. I looked at Collin and noticed that he was even more beautiful than Jacob. He smiled at me and he had gorgeous teeth. They were pearly white.

Then I glanced at Seth and found that I couldn't look away. He was just as beautiful as Collin. The elusive pull was coming from them. What was so different about them? I would worry about it later.

Out of no where, Jacob yelled and phased and lunged at Collin and Seth.

**Hi Guys. Sorry I couldn't post this chapter as soon as I wanted, but every time I use spellcheck, my internet freezes. If you see my stories riddled with errors, I'm sorry, I'm doing my best. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people! This is the second chapter for this story. I'll be switching from Bella to Jacob to Seth to Collin's POV. Please review and subscribe. **

Chapter Two

Seth's POV

Jacob lunged at Collin and I. He surprised me so much that I almost forgot to dive out of the way. I thought that he was just kidding at first. I grabbed Collin and ran. Jacob was so mad that he lost his temper and phased. Bella was so close. I shouldn't have saved Collin, I should've made sure she was safe. I was glad that Jake had enough sense to get away from her before he phased.

I phased to find out why Jake flipped out. He couldn't have possibly known that I had imprinted on Bella. I thought - more like hoped - that I had hidden it well. We were'nt wolves, so I figured he wouldn't notice. I guessed that i just wasn't that lucky.

Jake's thoughts were not pleasant. He was swearing all over the place. "SETH! HOW COULD YOU! YOU KNOW THAT I LOVE HER! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" he knew that Bella couldn't fight it. It was too strong of a feeling. Jacob, tough guy Jacob, was crying. I started crying. He was my brother. I would never hurt him like this if I could help him.

"Jake, I'm sorry. It's not like I can help it at all. I know you love her, but what am I supposed to do?" I pleaded with him. He seemed to start to see reason. He didn't look like he was going to murder me.

Collin phased. He had this goofy grin on his face. His brain was filled with only one image. Bella's face. He had imprinted on Bella, too.

Call me a hypocrite, call me anything you want. I lunged at him. I wanted to tear him to shreds. Something grabbed the back of my neck. Sam had pulled me back to keep me from hurting Collin.

"STOP THIS! YOU'RE BROTHERS! WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING LIKE..." Sam paused mid-yell. He had just felt what Collin and me were feeling. "Oh..." he said.

We phased back. I volunteered to tell Bella what was going on.I took her to Emily's house down the road. I basically dragged her into the house and was very quiet so that people passing wouldn't hear.

I whispered, " Bella, when werewolves meet their soul mates, they imprint. When Jacob, Collin, and I were fighting down there, it was because of you. I imprinted on you and Jacob got mad. Collin phased and he had imprinted on you, too. In the end, your going to choose one of us. I'm not saying that you have to, it's just the way things work." I explained. Immediately, she stood to walk out. Did she really hate me that much?

"Seth, I can't hurt Jacob. I just can't! I can't choose you or Collin." she said. She obviously didn't get it.

"Bella, can you look me in the eyes and tell me that you didn't feel pull to Collin and I down at the beach today?" she averted her gaze.

"Don't lie to yourself Bella. Don't think about it." I hesitated, but I hugged her. I was so much taller than her that it was almost funny. She walked with me to the beach.

" Okay, Seth and Collin, I can't choose either one of you right now. I have to have time to think about things. Jacob, I am so sorry. I will always love you, but honestly, I don't think I can fight this." the look on Jacob's face was painful to look at. Boy, was I glad I wasn't in his head right now.

" Okay, Bella. I'll still be your friend. I won't let this get in the way of our relationship." He was on the verge of tears for the second time today. Bella did cry. I wanted to comfort her, and so did Collin, but she needed Jacob's comfort right now.

I drove Bella home. It looked like I already had the upper hand against Collin. She knew me, not him. He would join the fight soon, but for now, I would enjoy the time I had with her.

"Hey Bella? The only way for you to choose is to get to know us. Will you go out with me sometime?" I hated to push her into anything, but I had to know.

"Sure Seth. How about next Saturday?" she surprised me. She was as eager as I was. I started to like imprinting, because the person you love, automatically loved you back.

"Absolutely. I'll see you then. Bye!" I watched her as she walked to the door and disappeared behind it. I missed her already.

**I hope you guys like this! I really enjoyed writing in Seth's point of view because he's such a lighthearted and pure person. Please review! Enjoy American Idol tonight, even though wacky Paula is gone! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I'm sorry I took so long to update. I just haven't really been feeling it lately, but now I know where I want to go with this story. I hope you enjoy this. We have to get to 7 reviews before I'll update again. Even just "that is pretty cool" or something short is excepted. In this story, Seth is 20 and Bella is 19 and Collin is 21.**

Chapter Four

**Bella's POV**

Seth just asked me out on a date. And I said yes. Oh my goodness was all that ran through my thoughts. I really liked him, even though I had just met him today. Maybe I already knew who I would choose in the end. I tried not to think about that, because I knew I had to give Collin a fair chance, too.

I walked into the house and started to make dinner for Charlie. I was so happy. I decided to make Charlie something really good for dinner. I drove to th store and picked up all the ingredients and seasonings for steak. He would be very happy with me tonight. He'd better be, because I had to tell him that I was actually going on a date with Seth Clearwater.

I watched tv while I prepared the steak and the potatoes. I was watching a romance. A story called A Walk To Remember. It was so sad. In the end, the girl dies. I was happy to see that I could watch a romance without going to pieces. That would be one less thorn in my side if Seth and I decided to see a movie this Saturday.

Just as I was taking the potatoes out of the oven, the phone rang. I put the food on the counter and jogged over to the phone.

"Hello, is this Bella Swan?" It was a voice that I had never heard before. I liked it though. I felt like Seth was talking to me. Oh, crap! I thought. It must be Collin!

"Yes, it is. Is this Collin?" I asked. It probably sounded weird, because he knew that I wouldn't know who it was. I had never spoken to him.

"Yeah. Um, I was wondering if you had plans this Friday. Maybe we could go to dinner. I really don't know you that well, and I think we should get to know each other." he said. I really liked Seth. I knew that he would be upset if I went out with Collin. But I liked Collin, too. Seth would understand that I had to give them both a fair chance.

I realized that if I didn't answer him within the next two seconds, I would sound like a total idiot. "Sure. Pick me up at seven?" I asked. "Cool." He hung up. He sounded very enthusiastic.

I wanted them both. I couldn't not pick one, and picking one of them would be the hardest decision of my life.

The cruiser pulled up into the drive way. I set the table as Charlie walked in the door.

"Wow, Bells! I could smell it all the way down the drive way. What do you want and what did you do?" he asked.

"Alright Dad. No point in beating around the bush. This weekend, I'm going out with Seth Clearwater."

He almost choked on his steak. I knew he was going to be surprised when I told him that. I hadn't been out with anyone since Edward left. I had been so depressed. I could tell that Charlie hoped I would end up with Jacob. I couldn't tell him why there was no possibility of that anymore.

"Um, okay? I'm surprised that Harry didn't tell me. Seth's a good kid. I like him almost as much as I like Jacob." He was hinting around at Jacob again. I really wished I could tell him that two werewolves had imprinted on me and I would have to choose one of them, and that neither of them were Jacob.

"Well, brace yourself. I'm going out with Collin Pace, too. Seth likes me, and so does Collin. I like them both, but I have to choose, so I'm weighing my options." I lied. I wasn't a good liar, but it seemed that Charlie had fallen for it this time.

"Okay. Good luck."

I went to bed that night in a very good mood. I was going to have the best weekend in the history of weekends. I had a date with two really great guys. I turned on my favorite cd, put my head phones on, and drifted calmly into sleep.

I had a very odd dream. I was in my room doing homework, when I a huge beast came bursting through my window and growled at me. I screamed, and then figured out that it was Seth. Collin jumped in after him. Charlie heard my scream and came in a shot the wolves.

I woke up screaming into my pillow. I was sweating bullets and crying my eyes out. I would never want to loose them. I loved them. It took me at least ten minutes to figure out that it was just a dream. I wiped my eyes and tried to lie back down. I wouldn't be able to sleep for fear of having another dream like that. That was the darkest and most scary dream I had ever had. Even over the ones where I couldn't find the big white house in the clearing.

Seth and Collin meant more to me than anything. If anything bad ever happened to them, I would die.

Something knocked on my window. In light of the dream I just had, this made me apprehensive. I grabbed the flashlight that I always keep next to me in case the power goes out - God knows I can't function in the light, let alone dark with my klutziness - and walked over to the window.

That familiar husky voice whispered, "Bella! Let me in." It was Jacob.

I opened the window and he climbed in. "Jacob, what are you doing here at... three o'clock in the morning?" I asked.

"I came to tell you something. Bells, I will always love you. No matter whether you choose Collin, Seth, or me. You will always be my Bella. I just wanted you to know that. And, there's something I always wanted to do, and I can't leave without doing it." I didn't get it. Then he kissed me. Any other time, it would have felt right, but it didn't. I truly belonged to someone else. It felt like I was betraying Collin and Seth.

I didn't want to hurt him, so I kissed back. After that he left. Now I was even more confused then before. Would I fight the imprint and be with Jacob? Or would I embrace the imprint and be with Seth or Collin?

Why isn't my life ever simple?

**Uh oh. I added another possibility! There may even be another one mixed in later. I want to hear who you think the other person should be. Review and throw me a few suggestions. I also want to know who you think Bella should choose. I think I already know, but you guys could change my mind! Don't worry, I don't bite. All reviewing is welcome. Remember that we have to reach seven reviews before I will update again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, for all of the wonderful reviews! The reviews mean so much to me. I love you guys! I just updated last night, said we have to make it to seven reviews, and today we did! Yay! I think for the rest of the story, it will be Bella's POV. I think it will be crucial to know how Bella is feeling and what she's thinking. I hope you guys like it! We have to get to twelve reviews before I can post again!**

Chapter Five

It was Friday. I was going on my date with Collin today.

I knew he was picking me up at seven. I knew we were going to dinner. The only problem was I didn't know where we were going to dinner.

I had already called Collin and he told me to dress casual, but not too casual.

I decided to wear my bright red tank top with a tiger on it with a jean jacket over the top. I put on my red converse and left my hair down.

It was only eleven o' clock and I was already dressed. I was too excited. Now I had to spend all day trying not to get into anything too messy. Oh well. I sat down in the living room and flipped through the channels. I found this show called Parental Control. I settled down and proceeded to laugh at what the old boyfriend would say to the parents, and vise versa.

Finally, it was five o' clock and I could start putting on the finishing touches. I went up to my room and sat in front of the mirror. I messed with my hair and put makeup on. This is when the excitment turned into being scared out of my mind.

What if I couldn't handle it? What if I lost it? This was Collin, but I didn't know if it would bring memories back from when Edward and I were together. I would loose it and he would feel bad.

No. I had to keep my head. Maybe it would be okay. Maybe I would be okay.

There was a knock on the door. I ran down the stairs - almost tripping in the process - and opened the door.

"Hi Collin! How are you?" I tried to sound normal and casual, but it wasn't easy. It was hard to not kiss him out of the blue and act like we had been together forever. This was our first date. It was the most awkward part of imprinting.

"Hey Bella. I'm good. Are you ready?" he asked. Of course I was ready. I had been ready since eleven o' clock, but I would never tell him that.

"Yeah." We walked out to his car. It was an old Chevy pick-up, like mine, except his was black.

We drove about 3 miles and then we hit civilization. We passed many eateries, but stopped at none. Then we came to the fanciest restaurant in town. The restaurant were Edward and I had our first date. This wasn't going to be easy.

We walked in and sat down at a table. When we ordered, the waitress stared at Collin, just like she had stared at Edward. I felt fine. I was perfectly whole. I started to wonder if Jacob was here spying on us.

"So, Bella. I don't know anything about you. Um... why don't we play 20 questions?" he asked. It seemed like I played this game a lot anymore.

He asked me a few questions like, "What is your favorite color?" and "Why did you move to Forks?" The final question didn't take me very long to answer. "Do you regret coming on a date with me?" Of course, I answered no. I had really enjoyed myself, and Collin was a great guy. I still didn't know who I would choose, though.

When we got back to the house, he walked me up to the door. We said our goodbyes and then he kissed me. I liked it even more than when Jacob had kissed me. I liked the feel of his smooth, warm lips. It was so different from the hard, cold lips I had been used to. It was better.

We didn't have to be careful. He didn't have to worry about killing me every time we were together.

I never wanted this night to end.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Finally, Collins in the running for Bella. The next chapter will be about Seth and Bella's date. Remember, we have to reach 12 reviews. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I made it to 12 reviews on the same day that I said I wanted twelve reviews. Thanks to Alexis1996 for that twelfth review and everyone who has reviewed. You guys are great! I hop you enjoy this chapter. After this, things will get much more interesting, I promise. Now we need to get to sixteen reviews.**

Chapter Six

My date with Collin the night before was amazing. I could only hope that my date with Seth would be less or more amazing.

At this point, I had no clue who to choose. I was hoping that that night, he would be able to make my decision.

I went through the before date ritual, just like when I had my date with Collin. Then, when I was done four hours early, again, I sat down and did some of my homework.

I had been so stressed about Collin, Seth, and Jacob that I had fallen behind a little. Especially in Trigonometry. I really wished that Jessica was here, so that she could help me. I had a massive headache. Then someone rang the door bell, which didn't help my head at all.

I jogged slowly to the door, snatching some asprin out of the medicine cabinent on my way. I opened the door and came face to face with one of the most beautiful people in the world. It was Seth. I realized, that unlike my date with Collin, I had absolutely no idea where we were going. I didn't care.

"Hey Bells!" he called me Bells. Just like Charlie and Jacob, and sometimes Billy. Well, that was odd. Nobody knew about that nickname except for us four. I wonder where he heard it. "Are you ready to go? We're going to go see a movie." It seemed like he could read my mind, just like Jacob.

"Yeah. What movie are we going to see?" I asked. I had to know whether I would have to be prepared to break down.

"Is a cartoon okay? There weren't any good movies playing. I asked Jacob about some of them, but he said that you didn't like romances." Wow. Jacob picked up on so much that I had never said to anyone. he definitely had a fair chance to be the one that I chose.

"Yeah. Let's go." I was eager to get to know him. He had been the one that had volunterred to comfort me when I was down that one day at La Push when he and Collin imprinted on me. Seth had been the one to explain everything to me. He wanted to go on a date with me, even though he knew there was a fifty - fifty chance that he might loose. Not Collin. Not Jacob.

We drove to the theater and bought our tickets. It was a Tom and Jerry movie. I wasn't complaining. I loved Tom and Jerry ever since I was little. Plus, I had a really great guy sitting next to me.

The movie was really funny. Seth and I spent most of the time laughing so hard that soda almost came out of our noses. Half way through the film, Seth put his arm around me. He didn't even do the lame yauning thing. It gave me chills.

The movie was a half an hour long. I wished that it would go on forever so that I could be with Seth. There was something different between him and Collin. I didn't know who I liked better, but there was a distinct difference.

We drove home, talking about each others likes and dislikes. I loved his smile, his laugh, everything.

We walked up to the door. He kissed me just like Collin had the night before. This kiss was different, just like the dates had been different. I liked this kiss better. Maybe it was because I knew Seth better than Collin, but I didn't think so. I thought I heard the door creak, but I didn't care. Neither did Seth.

"Um... Bella?" A familiar, but strange voice asked. It was silky and smooth. Seth and I broke our kiss and turned to look at the person speaking to us. I was shocked. I was scared. I was all of these things because this was the exact person I had never wanted to see again.

It was Edward.

**Uh oh! Edward's come back to start trouble! He he he. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I told you it would get interesting! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi peoples! Thanks for all of your reviews! I can't say it enough, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I have some sad news. This story is taking up all my time (I only get an hour on the computer). I will be continuing this story for at least (but maybe more) five chapters, but I will be discontinuing Full Moon. I'm sorry to those of you who read it. I think people like this story more, and it's more interesting and fun for me to write about. I just didn't want to delete it without giving you an explanation. On a happier note, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Again, who do you think Bella should end up with? I'm curious to your opinions. Hope you enjoy this chapter. We need to get to 22 reviews.**

Chapter Seven

Edward was standing in the doorway to my house. Why he was there, I had no clue. I did know that I wanted to punch him in the face for causing me so much pain. I knew better than that. It would only shatter my hand into tiny pieces.

Seth crouched and growled. Edward did the same. Edward seemed to be trying to decipher something in Seth's thoughts. Then he snarled and stood up slowly. Seth did the same.

"Bella? May I ask you what imprinting is?" Oh no. I would have to tell him before Seth thought about it. I had not an idea how Edward would react to the news that I was in love with someone else A few someone elses. And that those someones were werewolves.

"Imprinting is the way, um, werewolves find their soulmates. Seth and Collin imprinted on me. Edward, I love them. I have to choose between one of them... or Jacob." I explained quickly but stumbling over word after word. Seth seemed surprised at the third option, but didn't push me on it. That was one of the reasons I loved him. He would let me do what I had to do, because he just wanted me to be happy.

Edwards eyes widened and he started to sink into a crouch again.

"Edward! Stop it! Seth, can you let us talk for a minute?" I asked. He didn't look very convinced by my attempt at nonchalance. "It's okay, I promise." He nodded, kissed me again- probably to rub it in Edward's face that he had no chance- and stalked off to the forest.

Edward dragged me into the house. I thought he was have a fit or something, because he kept spluttering.

"BELLA! HOW COULD YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH A DOG?" he yelled. Him calling Seth a dog angered me. How dare he call my Seth a dog?

"BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T AROUND TO STOP ME! YOU LEFT AND DIDN'T CARE ABOUT ME! WHY DO YOU ALL OF A SUDDEN CARE WHO I FALL IN LOVE WITH?" I asked. He cooled off. Edward was at a loss of words.

"I care about who you fall in love with, because I love you. I never stopped. I left you because I was afraid that if I stayed, you would get hurt. That I wouldn't be able to save you next time." He explained. It was like my whole world shifted. Edward, the love of my life, still loved me. I wanted to break down crying because I was so happy. And confused.

Now, not only did I have to choose between Collin and Seth, I had to choose between them, Jake, and now Edward.

I ran up to Edward and hugged him. "Edward, could you leave? No offense or anything. I just have a lot to think about." I asked. He nodded, kissed my forehead, and left.

Now I had to go and get Seth.

I ran out side and shouted his name. I knew he would hear me. Werewolves had super-hearing, just like vampires did.

A huge, sandy colored wolf ran out of the trees and trotted up to me. I gave him a hug and he licked my face. I didn't scewerm away. This was no time to be squeamish.

"I am so sorry if I'm causing you pain. This is really rough on all of us. I'll try to decide soon. I promise." I apologized. Seth ran into the woods again and came out as a human.

"Bella, I'm okay. Don't worry about me. You just do what you have to do and take your time. I want you to be happy, and for you to be happy, you have to make absolutely sure that you pick the right person. Whether you choose me or not, I'll always be your friend. That's-literally- my job. To be whatever you need me to be." Seth explained. I realized that I had been crying. He kissed the tear that was running down my face, then kissed me. It wasn't a goodbye kiss. It was just an "I'll see you later" kiss.

Sam howled and Seth left. I had to make sure I chose the right person. I also had to make sure that I took as little time as possible to do it.

I walked into the house and up to my room. I grabbed my ipod and lied down on my bed. I always thought more clearly and rationally when I was listening to music.

I thought about it for a long time.

First, I thought about Edward. I loved him. I always had. He had left me and said that he didn't want me. I couldn't forgive him for the pain he caused me. He would always feel like he was in debt to me. I couldn't live with that. It wasn't Edward.

Next, I thought about Jacob. I loved him, too. He had been the person to put my broken heart back together when no one else could. He was my personal sun. I didn't like him like I loved Collin and Seth and Edward. It was more of a friend kind of love. It wasn't Jacob.

Then, I thought about Collin. He was really sweet. I liked him a lot. We had a lot in common. He could be the one.

Finally, I thought about Seth. He was sweet, funny, charming, and everything I wanted in a guy. I loved him. I loved that he cared about me enough to want me to be happy, even if I wasn't going to share that happiness with him. He could be the one, also.

So it was between Collin and Seth. I would talk to them tomorrow and make my decision.

**Wow, that was a pretty long chapter. Yeah, I lied. This story will probably only go on for two more chapters. Sorry, it's just the way it started flowing in my head, and I couldn't possibly stretch it farther than two chapters. I will be writing more stories for Twilight, and maybe Harry Potter. I hope you liked this chapter. Keep reviewing! 22 reviews= the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! i just wanted to tell you that you are the best readers EVER! This might be the last chapter of this story. Sorry. I hope you guys liked it. I will be writing more stories, so if you would like to read them, add me to your author's alert, or check out my profile every once in a while. **

Chapter Eight

So this was it. It was time.

Today I would make my decision. I had to choose between the two wonderful werewolves that I loved.

I ran down from my room and called Collin first. I would do this separately. I already knew who I was going to choose. The hard part was breaking it to him.

"Hey Bella. What's wrong?" Collin had heard me spluttering at the other end of the phone. I was so upset. I would have to let go of one of them forever. When you've been imprinted on, that's the hardest decision in the world to make.

"Nothing, I just watched a really sad movie. Can you meet me on First Beach?" I tried to control my nervous voice and my sobs.

"Sure, sweetie. See you in a minute." I went outside and got into my truck. On the way to the beach, I thought about whether I was making the right choice. I loved them both, but I loved the other more. I knew which one I couldn't live without. Yes, I had made the right choice.

I pulled myself together and walked down to the beach when I got to La Push. Of course, Collin was there waiting for me.

I lost it. I ran up to him and fell into his arms and cried. This was so hard. The hardest thing I had to do, and would ever have to do in my entire life.

"Bella, honey. Tell me what's wrong. I can't help if I don't know what's wrong." His being nice wasn't helping. I would feel better if he was yelling at me and said he never wanted to see me again.

" Collin, I've made my decision." He sighed and hugged me even tighter than before. Then he let me go so that I could breathe. He had a tight grip.

"I'm so sorry Collin. I choose Seth. I love you both, and I will always love you. I have to be with Seth." I explained. It was so painful. The serene look on his face, how calm he was. It felt like a part of me was ripping away. I would have to live without that part. I could. As long as Seth was there with me.

"It's okay Bella. I'll always be there. Watching over you. Now, go tell Seth the good news." I hugged him one last time. Then I broke into a run for Seth's house.

"Seth!" I said when I found him. "Seth, I just told Collin that it isn't him. It's you. It's always been you. From the first day that we met. I love you."

He didn't say anything. He dashed up to me and kissed me. I loved it when he kissed me. Every time I saw him I fell in love all over again. I guessed that was the way it was supposed to be. Forever.

**Epilogue:**

Seth and I lived happily together. We got married and had two beautiful children. Twin girls. Leah, after Seth's sister, and Grace. I loved him forever.

Seth gave up being a werewolf when Leah and Grace were born. He was afraid that one day, he would loose his temper and hurt them or me, though he had become as mellow as Sam.

I stayed friends with Collin. Seth didn't care. He knew that it was necessary, so he never complained. Collin eventually ended up with a girl named Kaylin. She became one of my closest friends.

Jacob finally imprinted. On a wonderful person, my best friend Angela. They were in love. I was happy for them.

I never did hear what happened to Edward. Frankly, I didn't care. I didn't have time to care.

We were all happy in the end. Everyone found their soul mate.

**THE END**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It had me tearing up, and I knew what was going to happen. I'm sorry she didn't end up with Jacob or Edward. She always ends up with Edward or Jacob, so I wanted to give the less popular people a chance. Tell your friends to read and review. Thanks to those of you that read or read and reviewed. Look out for my new stories. Bye!**


End file.
